


I'm Already in Love

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: In 1994, Stone is pantsed on stage by Mike. This is my little story about what happened afterward
Relationships: Stone Gossard/Mike McCready
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. I'm Already in Love

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RJn9zNJnpE0&t=6s  
> Inspired by this video. Around 1 hr 7 minutes, you get an eyeful of Stones goods.  
> Xpost from Rockfic  
> Title from the Pearl Jam song Satan's Bed

Just another night in the life of a touring band. Another city, another venue, another crowd of several thousand screaming fans. When you are one of the biggest bands in the world, it really is an endless sea of faces and lights, the days blur together, and you can’t remember the last time you slept in your own bed.

Such was this night. Pearl Jam had been scheduled two shows in two nights in Denver. It was early spring, and we had been on the road for several months. Premiering songs from Vitalogy was fun.

On this particular night, the second of the two in Denver, we were feeling our resolve wearing and our exhaustion setting in. Usually at this point in the tour, tensions would begin to arise between all of us out of a sense of just being sick of each other. One of our roadies had the idea to give the audience a little more than they had bargained for.

Starting in our first encore, the roadie in question came up behind Jeff and attempted to pants him. Jeff figured it out pretty quickly and would block access to his waist and pants legs. Undeterred, the roadie decided Mike would be a more willing candidate. Mike had no idea this was going to happen, so he was caught off guard and with his pants on the ground. I couldn’t help but notice, but his guitar covered most of what the audience might liked to have seen.

During the solo, I noticed Mike making his way across the stage, behind Ed’s Clinton mask. This was nothing new, so I didn’t think much of it. Mike caught my pants in his hands and yanked. I felt a breeze and realized my ass and everything else was hanging out. This struck me as incredibly funny, so I let it be for a few minutes. I normally didn’t wear underwear onstage so this was the risk I took, I suppose. After a few seconds I found a spot where I could get my pants back up and continue the show.

Oh, I was gonna KILL Mike McCready and whatever roadie had too much to drink.

Now the fan girls were going to know EXACTLY how big it was and were going to bother me even more. Dammit, Mike.

After the show, I ran after Mike’s retreating form.

“What the hell man?”  
Mike had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Gotcha,” was all he said.

I couldn’t help but groan. Oh, Mike. You have no idea.

I followed him into the backstage hospitality area, into an empty room.

“So, we are gonna just pull pants down, eh? This time be serious. Pull em down,” I said.

Mike’s eyes got wide. He was frozen against the wall.

“You heard me. Pull. My. Pants. Down,” I said lowly, just above a whisper, into his ear. He shivered.

Trembling, Mike reached for my shorts, and slowly slid them to my thighs. His breath caught when he saw my dick.

“Now, what are you going to do for penance, McCready?”

Mike gulped, knowing I had him cornered. “Stone, I...” Swallowing again, he sank to his knees, leaned his face in, and grabbed me into his mouth.

It felt like the air had been knocked out of my gut. Sure, I’d been with men before. But no one I was ever in a band with, and certainly not one I was ever close with. He kept his pace, slowly sucking me until my knees buckled. I moaned as I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, his eyes welling with tears.

“Unh, Mike, baby. That’s so good,” I was moaning as I felt the pleasure build. He really was good with his mouth. Maybe he had gotten some experience, maybe he really DID play the skin flute in his spare time.

I bucked against him, hard, letting him fuck me with his mouth. God that man had such a pretty mouth. It was nice to see him put it to such good use.

The knot forming in my gut continued to grow, and I knew it wouldn't be long. I kept encouraging him, and he obliged me. So pretty on his knees for me, in his curtain of hair he looked like a girl from this angle. A very pretty good girl.

That thought was all it took.

“Dammit, Mikey, I’m gonna come,” I shouted. He opened his throat further and one, two, three, and I spilled my seed down his throat, making sure he didn’t miss a drop.

I pulled him to his feet as he came to, a little dazed.

“Now Mikey, what did we learn?”

He just smirked at me, the little shit.

“Oh, wait til we get to Pensacola. Your turn. My hotel room. Be there,” I said as I exited the room.

Mike could only gape after me.


	2. State of Love and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Pensacola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensacola was the next tour stop on the Vs tour in 94, after the two night Denver stop. Stone gets Mike into his hotel room. And this is what happened 
> 
> Chapter title from the Pearl Jam song   
> Xpost from Rockfic

It was two days after the show in Denver, and I’d been anticipating what Stone might have in store for me. He DID make a promise, and the thought of what he might do carried me across the country and into the night of the show.

When we rolled into Pensacola, I felt Stoney’s stare on me the whole time I exited the bus and checked into the hotel. He had his eyes on me, and every time I felt that stare, I shivered with anticipation. He knew what he was doing to me, no doubt. It was a delicious fantasy and I kept replaying the look on his face when he came into my mouth. Stone’s usual stoic, straight man personage crumbled and I was left seeing into his soul, the real Stone for a fleeting moment. Stone really was a beautiful man, but he carried so much anxiety and stress, trying to lead the band and be visibly the “intelligent” one to Ed’s goofy playful character. In his mind, he was the one who made Pearl Jam the serious band we were, and I suppose in a way he was right. Seeing him break the stone face (no pun intended) was like seeing heaven for the first time. I wasn’t sure what it might lead to, but I was willing to find out. If he could open himself to me and let his guard down, maybe he might be open to more.

We got our room assignments and as I figured, I was rooming with Ed. Normally, this wasn’t a bad thing, but that made Stone, Jeff, and Dave share the other room. It created a bit of an uncomfortable quandary, trying to figure out how we might arrange our sleeping that night so Stoney could fulfill his promise.

Immediately, I found Ed and told him I needed him to switch with Stone. Ed being Ed, he didn’t ask too many questions but he did give me a weird look. Okay, fine. I hadn’t exactly been discreet the last few days in my crush on our rhythm guitarist. I’m sure everyone with eyes knew, or at least suspected, that something was going on with Stone and me. Thankfully, Ed didn’t inquire and just grabbed his luggage and moved across the room. Seconds later, Stoney came bounding over, suitcase in hand. He dropped it off on the bed and off we went to dinner and soundcheck.

The concert passed by in a blur. A sea of faces, some familiar, some new, all family. We premiered some new songs from the album due to be released this fall. The whole time, out of the corner of my eye, I kept sneaking glances to the other side of the stage. Tall, beautiful, and mesmerizing he was. Who wouldn’t be enthralled by the display of manhood my fellow guitarist seemed to ooze. He was pretty, but not in a girlish way. At least not since he cut off his beautiful hair, anyway. I found myself wishing he didn’t hide himself in clothing three sizes too big. He really should show off that body more often.

After two encores and a chorus of goodbyes, we hopped into the bus to head over to the hotel. As we disembarked when we arrived, Stone grabbed my arm, smiling. Arm in arm we went up the elevator and into the hallway, slid the key into the slot, and opened the door. Immediately Stone closed the door behind him, making sure it was latched securely. He had a devilish gleam in his eyes. I found myself getting hard at the thought. God, I needed to be dominated. So I asked.

“What do you want to do with me, daddy?” I asked, forcing myself to keep as straight of a face as possible.

Clearly, Stone was waiting for this. Immediately his demeanor changed, and he started to push me down on the bed, kicking my legs apart in the process. He kissed me over and over, tracing kisses down my neck and my chest, onto my stomach. He stopped just before he got to the part I wanted him to touch so badly.

Looking up at my face, searching for a sign to continue. I smiled at him.

“Please touch me!” I begged, squirming.

“No, I don’t think I can. I think I’ll let you squirm a little longer.”

Stone’s a bitch, did I mention that? Leaving me high and dry, for no reason. He’s mean sometimes.

And then he pushed off me, leaving me cold. I’m stuck rutting the air, and couldn’t see what he’s turned his back to get. He came back over and I saw what he retrieved from his bag. Some rope, a box of condoms, and lube. Hmmm.

“Alright baby, you gotta work with me here. If you want something, you gotta ask nice. Say please sir or please daddy. Okay, Mikey?”

“Yes...daddy.” Okay, I could do this.

“Good boy.”

And he took my wrists, then my ankles, tying them to the bed posts with the lengths of rope until I was bound and tied like a trussed turkey. Then he gently tested them at each point to make sure they are secure but not tight enough to really hurt. I nodded my assent, letting him know I’m okay. He got the hint, then climbed into position over top me.

Continuing the kissing from before, he slowly, torturously kissed me down my body, starting with my hair and moving down my face, my neck, my chest, my stomach, and passing my cock, he kissed the inside of my thighs which makes me twitch.

“I...ooooo daddy yes!” I moaned.

This was so good already and I was so worked up from the teasing and the thoughts of what he was going to do that I lost my ability to speak more than a few breathless words.

Clearly, Stone liked being in control. Since he wasn’t in control of the band so much anymore he needed this release of having someone in submission to him. Of course I was willing. Anything for my Stoney.

Coming back to the present moment, I felt his cool hands touch my center, stroking my cock with the utmost care. Almost like my body was the altar where he worshiped. It was reverent, almost religious. If this is what church was to Stone, I’d gladly offer myself up to be in communion with him every day.

Tenderly he looked into my eyes, searching for the okay to continue. Lightly dominating but still caring. That’s just Stoney.

“Yes, daddy. Please,” I said, not sure if I could take it any longer.

Raining kisses on my tip as he did so, he grabbed the lube and squirted some on his hand. Taking his index and middle finger, he slowly, tortuously began to scissor me open. After a bit of discomfort and getting used to it, I found I adjusted quite nicely and the burn wasn’t so bad anymore.

He continued to tease me as he fingered me, and using his mouth simultaneously to suck on my cock like it was the most delicious lollipop he had ever tried.

I was lost in sensation, and then he took his fingers out. Hearing the unmistakable tearing sound, I saw him pull on the condom, ready to enter me.

I tried to remember to relax but I forgot how. My muscles clenched, as did my teeth, and I think that contributed to the pain I felt upon feeling his cock enter me. The whole time he never took his eyes off me, watching like a caring daddy, making sure I was okay. He kept pushing, taking his time to make sure I adjusted. Finally I found myself able to breathe.

Soon the pain relented, and he must have noticed because he asked me, “Ready?”

“Yes daddy, please sir. I need it."

That cocky smile. Then he pushed, harder, burying himself deep inside, and back out. He made love like he played guitar. Rhythmically, melodically, like a song he played only we could hear. We found our pace, him pushing and me pulling. I’m sure he guessed this was my first time, but I couldn’t blame him if he didn’t know. Our bodies were meant to be together like this, working ourselves up in this primal dance of sensation and feeling and even, maybe, love.

As he continued to fuck me, he kissed me over and over. The kisses added a new dimension of feeling, like my mouth was connected to my groin. I moaned into the kisses, egging him on.

“Daddy, can I come now?” I knew I was about to explode.

“Let go, Mikey, let go for me.” he encouraged.

I fell apart on him right then, my cock spurting my release onto our stomachs, and he soon rolled his eyes back into his head and shuddered, groaning into my mouth and kissing me as he came.

"Oh, fuck, Mikey!”

Still kissing me, he slowly and tenderly pulled out and took off the condom, throwing it in the garbage. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and came out with a washcloth. Leaving me tied, he proceeded to wash my stomach and between my legs, carefully making sure he wasn’t too rough. Then he untied me, kissing my wrists and ankles in the places where the rope had held them.

The words were there, right under my tongue. If only I could speak them. Maybe soon I’d find the courage. But tonight in his arms, I decided it was better to keep them to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stone is a caring Dom and I won't hear otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is in Stone's voice, from his pov. Next chapter we get Mike's pov.


End file.
